Hello Sister
by Michael Ravencroft
Summary: For years Trixie has been living with a secret that has drove her to challenge Twilight Sparkle for the title of Equestria's greatest magician. Till now, no pony knew what that drive was, and once it is learned, can things ever be the same for them again? Or will this revelation bring about a change? Whether if it is for better or worse is for fate to decide.


Trixie had been waiting in Canterlot Castle, sitting on her haunches on the floor next to some large double doors. Trixie was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. Being a performer she was used to feeling butterflies in her stomach before every magic show, in all honesty it was a bit of thrill for her, the anticipation, and the cheers of the crowd. Of course a couple of incidents in Ponyville had put her magic career on the backburner. But today, she was nervous for another reason entirely.

Suddenly the doors opened, Trixie quickly jumped to her hooves and watched as Princess Celestia trotted out the door. Her head looked down towards Trixie. The alabaster alicorn stepped out of the room and closed the doors behind her. Trixie had never met the Princess before, or stood this close to her. She tried to get a reading of her mood from her expression, but all she did was show a small smile.

"I-Is she…um…is she ready for me," asked Trixie nervously.

"She is Trixie Lulamoon, but you must be aware, Twilight is still trying to cope with what she has learned," said Princess Celestia.

"It's not like she is the only one coping…"

"I know, but she hasn't lived with this secret for as long as you have." Celestia trotted up to Trixie and rested a hoof on her withers. "Are you ready my little pony?"

"I've made so many mistakes…How can she even stand to look at me after learning what she has…? I'm not even sure I can…control myself…"

"If there's one thing Twilight knows, it's the value of friendship, and family. And I know you'll two will work this out together. Now go, I'll be outside if either of you have need of me."

Trixie walked up to the double doors, they were small compared to the other grander doors in the palace. But right now, in Trixie's eyes, they were the most intimidating set of doors on the planet. With a shaky breath Trixie used her telekinetic magic to open the doors enough to let her in. Once inside she noticed Twilight was staring out a window, overlooking Canterlot, Trixie closed the doors gently behind her and put on a nervous smile.

"Hello sister…"

Her head immediately snapped in Trixie's direction the moment she spoke. The purple alicorn tried to put on a smile, but it faltered several times into a frown.

"Hi…Trixie…"

The blue unicorn mare trotted further. She wearily made her way to the window and sat across from Twilight. Trixie then started to gaze out into the city along with Twilight. Silence reigned for what felt like minutes, neither mare talking. Trixie's eyes would occasionally wander back to Twilight, but the moment Twilight started to look in her direction Trixie would switch back to the window.

"They look happy down there," said Twilight.

"Who…?"

"That family…"

Trixie looked more closely through the window. On the street below was a family of four, two unicorns, a mare and stallion, were walking about the city with their two foals, a couple of unicorn fillies. Both of the fillies looked as if they were giggling, with their parents joining in now and again.

"They look happy," Trixie commented.

"Just like I thought my family was," said Twilight.

"You didn't have a happy foalhood?" Trixie asked.

"No, no, I did. I have a big brother and sister-in-law who care about me dearly. A mother who's a wonderful novel writer, a baby dragon who looks up to me and helps me when I need it, and…and…"

"A father, yes, Trixie wouldn't know about any of those. It sounds like you had a happy foalhood after all."

"Did I, or was it all a lie? How happy were we really? Is Shining Armor really my big brother!? Heck maybe my whole life is a lie! Maybe I was adopted for all I know!" Twilight shouted, flailing her forelegs in the air.

Trixie sighed, "I know for a fact that you are Night Light's and Twilight Velvet's daughter, and your big brother is really your big brother. So stop sweating that part, you have a great life Twilight Sparkle, so don't complain about it!"

"Sorry…I just freaked out a little." Twilight stopped staring out the window and turned her gaze onto Trixie. "So…you're really my little sister, huh?"

"Half-sister really, but yes, I am your little sister."

"How long have you known that we were…you know, related?" Twilight asked.

"Since I was ten, which was a little later after I got my cutie mark," said Trixie. "So, what else do you want know?"

"Well…tell me, I guess, everything? Like, how did you're mother meet my father?"

Trixie raised an eyebrow at that request, "You really want me to tell you how our father got my mother pregnant?" Twilight nodded sheepishly. "…She told me that it was during her time as an intern at the Royal Canterlot Library. She didn't have much money, and she was hoping that interning there would help cement a spot for a job offering. Apparently she met this stallion, who was working there. He taught her everything about the library, and they quickly became good friends."

"Oh so…they were already intimate…"

"Not like _THAT_! I mean in the platonic sense!" Trixie saw Twilight blush in embarrassment, which was quite pleasing to see that even her royal highness could get flustered. "Anyway, he told her how he had a wife and a son. They had had a fight one night; my mother was doing some late night work, ever the overachiever. They talked about the fight, and she did have feelings for him, but out of respect for his wife and son she hid them. On that night, he was…longing for somepony to care about him, and my mother did."

Twilight's head lowered as her ears went flat against her skull. "I had no idea my mom and dad had a fight…Shining never told me about it. I'm guessing that's when you were –?"

"Yes, that's when the deed was done – moving on!" All this talk about the night she was conceived was bringing unpleasant images to her head. "Unfortunately, their little affair didn't last long. His wife found out that she was pregnant with you. Out of respect for him my mother ended their affair so that he could mend the bond with his wife, you, Twilight being what would mend it. But it was a few weeks after that that my mother told him she was pregnant as well."

"I see…so what happened? Did my father even try and take care of you…?"

"No, he sent her bits, but never visited. My mother had to work tirelessly to support us, and in the end she lost her life because some dumb construction worker wasn't watching where he was placing the steel beams!" Trixie felt her anger rising, along with a lump in her throat. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're my big sister, and I'm your little sister, it's an unfortunate fact, but it's something we both have to live with." Trixie rose up from her seating position and made her way towards the doors.

"Wait, where are you going, Trixie!?"

"Back to the rock farm I crawled here from. You wished to know that we were sisters, and now you do. You can either forget about it or live with it, I don't care."

"…That's a lie…"

Trixie glanced over her shoulder towards Twilight. "Excuse me, what was that?"

Twilight began moving towards Trixie with a fierce gaze. "I said that's a lie! You couldn't live with it or forget it, because somehow you ended up in Ponyville, twice!"

"Cosmic coincidence?"

"My left hoof, 'coincidence'! You sought me out didn't you Trixie!? You came to Ponyville for a reason, because you knew we were sisters! And why's that?!" Twilight demanded.

Trixie had had enough, she quickly did an about face and started advancing on Twilight. "I went to Ponyville to beat Y! O! U! Twilight Sparkle! My mother had to quit her intern job, because she didn't want _him_ losing his job! Because he had another family to support! I guess my mother and I didn't qualify!"

Trixie continued her advance, making Twilight retreat under her withering gaze.

"When my mother died he didn't even try and find me! I was sent to live in an orphanage! He could've taken me away from all that and given me a home – a _real _home! But then I found out about you. Twilight Sparkle, the youngest unicorn to be taught by Princess Celestia herself! Twilight Sparkle, the wielder of the Element of Magic! Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn prodigy! The moment I heard all of this and that you moved to Ponyville I knew if I could show you how much better I was at magic than you, it would prove that I was special too!"

Twilight now found herself backed up against the wall. Trixie rose on her hind legs and thrust her forehooves on either side of Twilight's head and stared her directly in the eyes.

"But I wasn't…I wasn't even near as powerful as you! Above that humiliation I suffered during our first meeting, I wanted to prove so badly that my magical prowess was greater! So I…I…!"

Twilight gulped a little, "That's why you got the Alicorn Amulet…?"

"It didn't even matter! Even with the amulet you were the better! It may have given my magic more power, but it wasn't my own, and it twisted my thoughts! I wanted to beat you, not enslave all of Ponyville!"

Twilight then saw something that she thought she'd never see Trixie do. She cried. Tears were starting to flow down the mare's cheeks, her body shaking as she took in raspy breaths.

"I just wanted to show everypony that I was great and powerful too…! That I was worth something…" Trixie felt the fury and strength in her body begin wane. She slumped down onto her haunches, her forelegs dangling resting on Twilight's shoulders as she lowered herself with Trixie. "…Then you became a Princess, an alicorn. I knew then that there was no way I could begin to reach you. I'd always be in your shadow. That's when I realized that this is why he chose you over me. He saw in you the potential for greatness, somehow he felt that one day you would become somepony that all looked up to and revered…and he was right."

Twilight came closer to Trixie and hugged her tenderly. "I'm sorry you had to endure this loneliness…I'm sorry your mother died…And I'm sorry for everything…" She could feel Trixie's warm tears against her chest as she sobbed softly. Twilight couldn't help her tears from falling either.

The two sisters held each other for a long while. Trixie saw that Twilight had also wrapped her wings around them, the very symbol of her ascension. She had to admit, they were very soft, and it was warm. After a little more time had passed the two mares ceased their crying and just held each other close.

"Trixie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…do you hate me?"

Trixie separated herself a little from Twilight and looked at her big sister incredulously.

"I understand that you can probably never forgive my – our father. And I also know that I'm a part of the pain that you've felt all your life, I honestly wouldn't blame you Trixie."

For the first time in her life, Trixie Lulamoon didn't know what to say. At first the answer was a resounding: yes! But the word never left her lips; it had caught in her throat, unable to come out. She felt like the word "hate" was too strong.

"I don't…dislike you, Twilight, not as much as before," she answered.

"I don't want to lose you, or ever! I know I can never give you back all those years, all of our missed chances of making happy memories together…Although we do have a chance to make some new ones from here on out, so, Trixie Lulamoon-Sparkle, do you want to come live me and be a part of a new family, " asked Twilight sincerely.

Trixie stared up into Twilight with shock. For years she had blamed Twilight for everything bad in her life up till now, and to a degree she was in the right. But could she truly blame this mare before her, whose only crime was being born? Trixie considered this, of all the ponies in this world who'd be willing to call her "family," this mare right in front of her was willing to forgive her and do just that. Was fate granting her a second chance? To grab hold of the life she could've had so long ago?

With tear filled eyes and a whimpering smile Trixie hugged Twilight harder, burying her face in her chest. "Yes…I-I would!"

Twilight smiled kindly and nuzzled the top of Trixie's head, "Well then, let's go home little sister."

"O-Okay…" Trixie smiled up at Twilight, "…Big sister."

* * *

***Six Months Later***

"Alright everypony, start moseyin' your way to the startin' line, the annual Sister Hooves Social race is about to begin!" Granny Smith announced.

It was time once again for the Sister Hooves Social. As usual, many sister teams were raring to go and prove that they were the best sisters in Ponyville. Among the contestants were Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, although not blood related, apparently surrogates counted. Applejack and Apple Bloom, of course, Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and of course the reigning champs Dinky Hooves and Amethyst Star made a return. Another team was entering this year, and they were making their way to the starting line right now.

Wearing matching star embroidered, purple scarfs, was the team of Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon. Twilight's friends were, to say the least, surprised to find out that Trixie and Twilight were half-sisters. Although it didn't completely get her off the hook for the Ursa and the whole enslavement of Ponyville things, Twilight promised that those days were over for Trixie, with the unicorn mare, reluctantly, promising to make up for her behavior.

As the two mares trotted towards the other contestants, Trixie couldn't help blush. "This is embarrassing!"

"We're making fun filled memories together, what's embarrassing about that," asked Twilight.

"It's embarrassing because I've never been the most athletic of mares," hissed Trixie.

"Oh please, all that time on a rock farm must've built up your strength. Also, tough, because I'm your big sister and I know what's best." Twilight proclaimed with a proud smile.

"Ugh, how long are you going to lord that over my head," asked Trixie annoyed.

The alicorn and unicorn made it to the starting line where they were greeted by Twilight's friends.

"Hey there Twilight, looks like ya finally wrangled Trixie into the game," said Applejack.

Twilight couldn't help but giggle with joy, while Trixie snorted. "Yes, but with much difficulty. Had to promise her I'd teach her the Teleportation Spell, but it was worth it."

"Heh, well I hope it was Twi. 'Cause Scoots and I are going to take home that trophy! Hope you and miss showoff over there are ready to get your flanks kicked, right Squirt," asked Rainbow.

"Right!" Scootaloo replied as her wings buzzed.

"Now hold on Rainbow Dash, this is supposed to be a friendly competition to promote sisterhood," said Rarity in a very ladylike manner.

"What's that matter Rares, 'fraid yer not up to the challenge," asked Applejack.

The fashionista mare gave Applejack a narrowed eyed look, "Oh it is so on!"

"They never learn do they," asked Sweetie Belle.

"Nnope," replied Apple Bloom.

"Alright everypony get on yer marks!" Granny Smith announced.

All six sister teams lowered themselves, ready to race with all they had to prove they were the best of the best. Twilight turned to her half-sister and gained Trixie's attention.

"What!?"

"Are you ready to win this, LSBFF?" Twilight asked.

"Oh would you please stop using that acronym! It's so childish!" Trixie watched as Twilight turned away with a halfhearted smile, to which Trixie spoke quietly. "…And yes I am, BSBFF…"

Twilight's ears perked upon hearing what she said, seeing Trixie flash a smile at her before she stared down the track with a serious gaze.

"Get set…!"

Trixie knew that they've had a good six months, but this wasn't all. She still needed to meet her half-brother Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadance. And then there was that day when she would eventually have to confront their father about the affair and her relation to their family. Thinking about it gave Trixie a headache some nights, but whenever she saw that happy-go-lucky smile on Twilight's face, somehow she knew everything was going to be alright. And it would too, because they were family, they were sisters.

"GO!"


End file.
